A New Beginning
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Ils avaient tout perdu dans cette guerre. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, ils resteront ensemble. Puis une main se tendit et ils prirent le risque de la prendre. Ils n'ont jamais regretté leur choix. Et maintenant que tout est fini, ils peuvent repartir du début. Ils ont eu le droit à une nouvelle chance. C'est un nouveau commencement... BZxOC/HPxLT/DMxEK/TNxSMD/TJxRB/FGxAPD/SSxNL /!\
1. Chapter 1

**\- Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ?** Demanda un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche vêtu d'une robe violette aux hommes derrière lui.

 **\- Oui.** Répondirent ceux-ci.

 **\- Bien, vous pouvez partir.**

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, laissant le vieux s'enfoncer seul dans la forêt. Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Voldemort n'apparaisse. Il avait toujours sû que ce Tom Jedusor serait un danger pour ses ambitions. Il le gênait. Et c'était pour se débarrasser de lui qu'il était venu ici.

Soudain des silhouettes apparurent autour de lui pour l'encercler, le menaçant de leurs armes.

Sachant parfaitement que ses adversaires n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, il se contenta de lever les mains en signe de paix.

 **\- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, je viens en paix et souhaite seulement parler à votre Roi.**

Les individus échangèrent un regard, lui confisquèrent sa baguette puis le poussèrent à travers les bois.

 **Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧ**

 **\- Je ne peux accepter.**

 **\- Mais nous devons sauver le monde magique et pour cela nous avons besoin d'hommes.**

 **\- Non, vous voulez seulement sauver les sorciers et nous sommes des elfes et non des hommes.**

 **\- Mais...** Essaya une nouvelle fois le vieil homme mais il fut coupé par le souverain.

 **\- Non Dumbledore.** Trancha l'elfe d'une voix dure. **Il est hors de question que j'implique mon peuple dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas.**

Le vieux sorcier se tut et observa la créature en face de lui. De longs cheveux noirs tressés, une peau noire légèrement translucide, des yeux bleus glaciaux, un regard tranchant, des muscles fins et des oreilles pointues.

Milandril Faërnir, le Roi des Elfes Noirs refusait d'engager ses guerriers aux côtés de Dumbledore pour sauver la communauté sorcière de Voldemort.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne disait rien, légèrement décontenancé par ce refus. Après tout, les Elfes Noirs étaient connus pour leur amour du sang et de la torture et pour leur plaisir à participer à toutes sortes de combats surtout quand cela signifiait pouvoir tuer du sorcier..

mais heureusement, il avait tout prévu.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dumbledore.

 **\- Bien vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix.** Soupira-t-il d'un air faussement triste.

D'un informulé il envoya des étincelles rouges dans le ciel par la fenêtre. Les gardes se pécipitèrent vers lui et l'immobilisèrent, le faisant s'agenouiller devant leur Roi qui l'observait avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

 **\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?** Gronda ce dernier.

Mais avant que le vieux sorcier ne puisse répondre, une vague de magie rouge et noire déferla sur la forêt. Les elfes se sentirent d'un seul coup très faibles et s'effondrèrent au sol sous le regard faussement désolé du sorcier.

 **\- Si vous aviez acceptez nous n'aurions pas eu à avoir recours à cette technique. La magie noire a du bon parfois !**

Alors que Milandril Faërnir s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une épée le traversa, le tuant sur le coup. Les deux gardes subirent bien vite le même sort sous le regard satisfait du vieil homme. Ce dernier se tourna alors en direction de ses subordonnés et leur dit :

 **\- Cette incantation fait des merveilles Messieurs.**

Le reste du groupe qui l'avait accompagné à l'orée de la forêt entra.

 **\- Vous savez désormais ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Capturez toutes les femelles enceintes et les plus jeunes enfants.** Ordonna-t-il. **Tuez tout le reste et prenez ce qui vous plait.**

Aussitôt les sorciers s'exécutèrent avec joie.

Presque une heure après, Dumbledore et ses acolytes observaient tranquillement les restes du village disparaître dans les flammes sans prêter attention aux hurlements et aux pleurs déchirants des survivants dans les cages derrière eux.

Le vieil homme drogué au citron sourit et se frotta les mains avec convoitise.

Il avait enfin son armée !

Et Tom n'avait qu'à bien se tenir...

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer après ?  
**

 **BBBP ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ils étaient de nouveau dans le laboratoire. La grande pièce blanche et très éclairée, pratiquement vide avec pour seuls meubles une petite table sur laquelle étaient disposés une multitude d'outils aux formes plus ou moins bizarre et une autre table roulante plus grande et en fer. Et sur cette table reposait une petite fille. Ses longs cheveux blonds auréolaient son petit visage d'ange aux yeux bleus. Elle semblait faible et épuisée et malgré son visage impassible, on lisait dans son regard une immense terreur. Son petit corps était couvert de sang et sa robe blanche était déchirée de partout. Mais ça, les hommes en blanc s'en fichaient bien. Une larme glissa silencieusement sur la petite joue de porcelaine. C'était sa robe préférée, celle que sa Milyë lui avait offerte. En plus elle n'avait même pas pu voir ses parents aujourd'hui, les hommes en blanc étaient venus la chercher très tôt._

 _Elle avait peur mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Elle devait user de tout le contrôle qu'elle avait pour empêcher son corp de trembler et de pleurer. Elle avait mal mais elle ne devait pas tomber dans l'inconscience sinon elle serait punie. Et elle ne devait pas non plus reprendre sa véritable apparence et cela l'épuisait de toujours maintenir cette transformation._

 _Elle voulait voir son Atto et sa Milyë._

 _Puis lorsqu'un des hommes en blanc se tourna vers elle et s'approcha avec une seringue pleine d'un liquide d'un noir profond, elle paniqua._

 _ **\- Non, non... Pas la piqûre.**_ _Supplia-t-elle faiblement._

 _ **\- Voyons, tu sais bien que c'est pour ton bien.**_ _Se contenta de répondre l'homme sans s'arrêter sur l'expression de pure terreur qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'enfant._

 _ **Non. Je serai sage, promis. Non, non, non, non, non...**_

 _Mais l'homme ne tint pas compte des supplications de la petite fille et enfonça la seringue dans le petit bras blanc._

 _L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, la petite blonde hurla de douleur dans les secondes qui suivirent lorsque le produit se propagea dans ses veines tel de la lave en fusion._

 _La souffrance prit possession de son corps._

 **Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧ**

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

Luna hurlait, entièrement dans son cauchemar. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'un main s'abattit juste assez fort su sa joue pour la réveiller. Puis elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

 **\- Luna, Luna ! Réveille-toi ma puce. Luna !**

En se concentrant sur cette voix, la petite fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux et arrêta de crier pour plonger ses yeux dans un regard améthyste et inquiet.

 **\- Papa...** Gémit-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme pour sangloter.

Ce dernier soupira et referma ses bras autour du corps tremblant de sa fille tout en passant une main dans les boucles blondes pour la rassurer. Les cauchemars étaient récurrents, on ne faisait pas disparaître ce genre de souvenirs d'un simple claquement de doigts. Surtout chez une si petite fille. Son étreinte se reserra lorsqu'il y repensa et dut respirer un bon coup pour calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

 **\- Papa...** Murmura Luna en relevant ses yeux bleus embués de larmes en direction de son père.

 **\- Tu veux dormir avec nous ma puce ?** Demanda-t-il en la coupant doucement.

La petite renifla et hocha la tête avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du métis lorsque celui-ci se leva en la gardant contre lui. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, il s'arrêta pour parler à voix haute :

 **Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher.**

Aussitôt cinq silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre et passèrent devant eux pour caresser les cheveux de la petite ou l'embrasse, ces petites marques de tendresse réchauffant le cœur de l'enfant et la rassurant.

 **\- Bonne nuit Papa.** Dirent-elles ensuite au plus vieux avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la nuit.

 **\- Bonne nuit gamins.**

Seuls des grognements plus ou moins lointains lui répondirent et c'est avec un petit rire que le père de famille se dirigea vers sa propre chambre sans lâcher son précieux fardeau. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce sombre, une voix douce s'éleva :

 **\- Blaise ?**

 **\- Luna a fait un cauchemar et voudrait dormir avec nous.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie, viens là.** Fit la silhouette en ouvrant les bras dans la direction de la petite fille qui sauta des bras de son père pour rejoindre ceux de sa mère.

Blaise s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas et serra à son tour sa femme contre lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin Luna fut la première à se réveiller sous la caresse des rayons du soleil qui traversaient les rideaux. Confortablement installée entre ses parents, un immense sourire illumina son visage d'ange alors qu'elle les observait.

Son père avait la peau de la couleur du chocolat au lait et de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une multitude de tresses, le visage carré aux traits doux et un corps assez musclé. Son papa était le plus fort ! Elle posa un petit bisou sur la joue bronzée de ce dernier et se tourna pour regarder sa maman sans s'apercevoir que l'homme avait ouvert les yeux.

Sa maman avait une peau très très blanche, un peu brillante, mais ça c'était à cause des méchants monsieur en blanc. Avant elle avait une peau plus bronzée, oh bien sûr, moins bronzée que celle de son papa mais sûrement pas d'un blanc de porcelaine. Mais cela lui allait bien, lui donnant un air de petite poupée fragile. La jeune femme avait également de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et une bouche rouge qui se détachait sur la blancheur de sa peau. Sa maman était la plus belle du monde !

Luna leva sa petite main pour caresser la joue de sa mère mais la grande main de Blaise l'en empêcha, lui faisant signe de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. La petite blonde sourit à son père et se jeta dans ses bras alors que celui-ci se levait.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils purent de nouveau parler mais pas trop fort à cause des autres qui dormaient encore.

 **\- Tu as bien dormi ma puce ?** Chuchota-t-il.

 **\- Oui ! J'ai rêvé que des ronflaks cornus m'emmenaient au collège !**

Blaise eut un petit rire et lui baisa tendrement le front avant de la poser par terre.

 **\- Bon, je te laisse réveiller tes frères pendant que je vais préparer le petit dèj' ?**

Un grand sourire espiègle étira les lèvres de sa fille et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice.

 **\- Oui Papa.** Sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers une des portes du couloir pour y entrer sur la pointe des pieds.

L'homme eut un petit sourire attendri et parti en direction de la cuisine où il fit sortir des poêle d'un claquement de doigts et alluma la gazinière d'un geste de la main pendant qu'il sortait le lard et les œufs du frigidaire. Il prépara ainsi le petit déjeuner alors que la table se dressait toute seule dans la grande salle à manger.

Alors qu'il s'occupait du café, deux têtes rousses apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

 **\- B'jour P'pa !** Dirent-elles en même temps.

 **\- Bonjour les garçons.** Les salua celui-ci. **Votre sœur vous a réveillé gentiment cette fois ?**

 **\- Tu rigoles !?** S'exclama l'un d'eux avec horreur.

 **\- Comme si on allait laisser cette folle...**

 **\- ...nous réveiller avec une de ses horribles techniques !**

 **\- C'est une sadique !** Finirent-ils ensemble.

Blaise ricana et poussa ses fils dans la salle à manger avant d'apporter le petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux se jetèrent dessus lorsqu'un hurlement déchira le calme de la maison. Les trois hommes ricanèrent. Luna avait encore frappé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme du même âge que les jumeaux apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses cheveux blond platine en pagaille et de mauvaise humeur. Sous le regard scrutateur de son père et de ses frères, le nouveau venu soupira et expliqua :

 **\- Réveil à l'eau glacée.** Gronda-t-il.

Les deux roux frémirent d'horreur tandis que Blaise lui décochait un sourire moqueur, s'attirant un regard assassin. Malgré son agacement, le blond embrassa son père et s'assit derrière une bonne tasse de café. À peine fut-il installé que Luna entra dans la pièce dans les bras d'un quatrième jeune homme. Celui-ci était brun avec des cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et des yeux encore embués de sommeil. Luna l'avait réveillé en douceur.

 **\- Je te hais...** Grommela le blond.

Mais le brun l'entendit et ricana en prenant place entre les jumeaux et Blaise après avoir embrassé ce dernier sur la joue.

 **\- Tu savais parfaitement que Luna est du genre à se venger lorsque tu l'as embêtées hier. Maintenant assume.**

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, leur petite soeur prit la parole d'une voix déterminée :

 **\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

 **\- Enfin dans ton cas c'est plutôt quelque chose qui se** _ **boit**_ **froid...** Intervint l'un des deux roux.

Il y eut un petit blanc avant que tous n'explosent de rire sous les grognements du blond même si un petit sourire étirait ses fines lèvres.

Une fois calmés ils déjeunèrent tous en discutant calmement de chose et d'autre en essayant de ne pas trop penser qu'aujourd'hui c'était la rentée. En effet, ils étaient arrivés il y a peu dans cette ville pour démarrer un nouvelle vie et essayer de se reconstruire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Suite à l'accord de leur chef, ils avaient emménagé dans la petite ville de Shaboady en assurant en échange qu'il pourrait toujours faire appel à eux en cas de besoin.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes, Blaise espérait que ses enfants puissent vivre une vie normale faite de petits plaisirs simples. Ce qui leur avait été interdit jusqu'à maintenant...

Blaise secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Il ne devait surtout pas penser à cela.

Le noir tourna la tête et avisa l'heure sur la grosse horloge à sa droite.

 **\- Allez les enfants.** Dit-il en se levant. **Il est l'heure de se préparer.**

Un concert de grognements aussi enthousiastes les uns que les autres lui répondit mais tous lui obéirent et se levèrent.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous près à partir. Les garçons avaient été inscrit au lycée de la ville tandis que Luna allait au collège qui se trouvait à deux rues de leur établissement. Ce matin Blaise avait voulu accompagner sa fille parce qu'il n'avait aucune mission et donc du temps libre. Sa femme avait proposé de venir avec leurs ainés mais ceux-ci avaient protesté en disant qu'elle devait se reposer.

 **\- Bon alors, vous y allez comment ?** Demanda le père de famille.

 **\- Fred et moi on prend la Ducati blanche de Draco.** Répondit un des jumeaux en désignant le second.

 **\- Et je prend ma Yamaha 600 verte et Draco monte à l'arrière.** Finit le brun alors que le blond hochait la tête pour confirmer.

Blaise acquiesça et Luna apparut dans l'entrée en tenant la main de sa mère qui venait de se réveiller. Aussitôt les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme pour déposer chacun un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, la faisant sourire avant qu'elle ne les embrasse à leur tour. Puis le brun aux yeux verts en fit de même avant de laisser sa place à Draco qui serra sa mère contre lui. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte et leur sourit à tous tendrement.

 **\- Dépêchez** **-vous avant d'arriver en retard. Et surtout pas de bêtise.** Prévint-elle.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma petite maman, nous serons sages comme des images.**

Elle haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de les pousser dehors. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit des moteurs fut loin qu'elle se tourna en direction de Blaise qui l'a fixait avec indulgence.

 **\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter.** Lui dit-il gentiment. **Ils savent se défendre.**

 **\- Je sais...** Soupira la jeune femme.

Elle embrassa son mari et sa fille et ces deux derniers partirent pour le collège de Luna.

Une nouvelle vie commençait ici.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dîtes-vous pour l'instant ?  
Aurais-je le plaisir de recevoir quelques petits commentaires ? *o***

 **Bisx ^_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà la suite !**

 **Merci beaucoup à khalice pour sa review ! *w***

* * *

 **\- Mais Ace ! J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller !**

 **\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi je suis obligé d'aller au collège ?**

 **\- Parce que tu y apprends des choses dont tu auras besoin quand tu seras plus grand.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Marco qui m'apprend ? Il connaît tout.**

 **\- Non, il ne connaît pas tout.** Rit le prénommé Ace. **Mais Marco a un travail qu'il aime, il ne peut pas s'occuper de toi tous les jours pour t'instruire.**

 **\- Mais pour...**

 **\- Stop !** L'interrompit le plus vieux en garant la voiture. **Écoute Luffy, on est tous passé par là et ce n'est pas toi qui va y réchapper. Je t'assure que je sais à quel point c'est ennuyeux à mourir mais c'est comme ça.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi...?** Gémit son petit frère.

Ace se tourna pour l'observer sur la place passager et lui dit gentiment.

 **\- Tu sais bien qu'on doit vivre une vie la plus humaine possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention.**

Luffy ne répondit pas et bouda.

 **\- Et tu sais ce qui arriverait s on se faisait remarquer n'est-ce pas ?**

Le petit brun hocha la tête avec résignation.

 **\- Et puis je te signale que même moi je vais encore à l'école. En fait, nous sommes tous à l'école.** Ricana Ace.

Luffy eut un petit sourire et ouvrit la portière en soupirant. Quand il fut dehors il regarda la voiture de son frère disparaître dans le coin de la rue avant de se tourner en direction de l'établissement qui lui faisait face : _Collège Grand Line_. Le petit garçon souffla un bon coup et entra en traînant des pieds. Il allait encore passer une année tout seul.

Derrière lui Blaise rassurait sa fille qui essayait de ne pas paniquer. Elle allait être toute seule dans un établissement plein de moldus.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tout va bien se passer.** Sourit le noir en caressant les cheveux blonds de Luna. **Et puis de toutes façons, même si il arrivait quelque chose, tu sais parfaitement te défendre.**

 **\- Mais Papa, j'ai peur...** Murmura la petite en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Je sais ma puce. Mais dis-toi que nous avons tous peur et que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours tes frères, ta mère et moi à tes côtés.** Il s'accroupit et la serra contre lui tout en continuant de chuchoter. **Nous sommes ici pour vivre une vie normale.**

Il se redressa, l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux avant de la pousser gentiment vers l'établissement.

 **\- Pense à ta mère. Elle fait la forte pour ne pas vous inquiéter mais elle est effondrée, nous devons être forts pour elle. Elle a accepté de venir ici pour nous.**

 **\- D'accord** **, je serai forte.** Affirma Luna, ses yeux bleus brillants de détermination.

Blaise lui offrit un grand sourire.

 **\- Allez, vas-y ma puce.**

 **\- Oui.** _ **Je t'aime Atto.**_ Souffla-t-elle en entrant dans la cour.

Le sourire du noir s'élargit et il répondit dans la même langue :

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille.**_

 **XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXX**

Ace gara sa voiture sur le parking du lycée et se dirigea en direction de l'accueil devant lequel l'attendait son frère et ses amis. Il s'arrêta devant un groupe de son âge, ils étaient six en tout. Il y avait tout d'abord Kidd Eustass, une espèce de montagne de muscles aux cheveux rouges en pétard et aux yeux de la même couleur. À sa droite se trouvait Zorro Roronoa, moins grand que Kidd mais presque aussi musclé que lui, il avait une peau bronzée, des yeux verts et, étrangement, des cheveux de la même couleur. Puis il y avait Sabo Monkey D, son frère, blond aux yeux bleus, bien bati avec son éternel sourire doux et rassurant. Et enfin les Trafalgar. Law et Penguin ainsi que la seule fille du groupe, Sachi. Penguin et Sachi avaient été adoptés par les parents de Law et ce dernier les avait transformés. Depuis ils ne se quittaient plus, même après la mort des parents Trafalgar. Law était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleu nuit, une peau bronzée, une musculature fine et de magnifiques yeux gris métallique. Penguin était le plus petit du groupe avec une peau très blanche qui contrastait avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui partaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux d'un bleu océan caché par une casquette sur laquelle était écrit " _Penguin_ ". Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa "soeur" qui s'appuyait contre son torse. Sachi était une jeune femme superbe. Des courbes parfaites, de courts cheveux roux ébouriffés, une peau de porcelaine sans défaut et de beaux yeux vert-d'eau soulignés d'un trait de khôl, rendant son regard plus pénétrant.

 **\- Bon, on peut y aller ?** Demanda Law d'une voix froide.

Mais personne ne it attention au ton glacial, on s'y faisait. Law était était quelqu'un de naturellement froid. Particulièrement en public, ne voulant montrer absolument aucune expression à des inconnus.

 **\- Comment a s'est passé pour Luffy ?** S'inquiéta Sabo en plongeant son regard dans celui du brun aux tâches de rousseur.

 **\- Comme chaque année.** Soupira ce dernier. **Tu sais bien que les humains évitent inconsciemment notre présence.**

 **\- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour lui.** Murmura Sachi en se serrant un peu plus contre son "frère" avec une petite mine attristée.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon coeur.** La rassura Penguin en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe. **Il s'en sortira, c'est un Monkey D.**

quelques ricanements fusèrent sous les grognements de Sabo.

 **\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

Soudain tous se turent et se tournèrent en direction du parking où venait d'arriver une McLaren mp4 12c. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit alors et une odeur délicieuse les frappa tous violemment. Un jeune homme en sortit gracieusement après avoir embrassé le conducteur et toutes les personnes présentes furent subjuguées par sa beauté. Il n'était pas bien grand, avait de longs cheveux châtains lisses coiffés en queue-de-cheval haute, des traits fins, une peau au teint légèrement rosé et sans défaut, des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux noisettes emplis de douceur. Il portait un jean légèrement délavé, une chemise marron entièrement ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir et des converses de la même couleur. On observait également à son cou un magnifique collier représentant un serpent aux yeux d'un jaune brillant s'enroulant sur lui-même.

Heureusement pour le nouvel arrivant, les sept amis étaient tous assez vieux pour pouvoir contrôler leurs pulsions. C'est pourquoi les yeux des trois Trafalgar virèrent au rouge sang et que les quatre autres grognèrent mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui sauta dessus. Ils ne firent que l'observer entrer dans l'établissement d'une démarche gracieuse, on aurait presque dit qu'il volait au-dessus du sol.

Lorsque le jeune homme eut enfin disparu, se fut comme si le groupe reprenait conscience et tous prirent une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

 **\- C'était quoi ça ?** S'écria Kidd.

 **\- J'en sais rien mais c'était délicieux...** Grogna Sabo en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance.** Gronda Zorro.

 **\- Personne ne t'inspire jamais confiance mec...** Ricana Penguin.

 **\- Fermez-la.** Gronda à son tour Law d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Ils se turent et le fixèrent étrangement avant de remarquer que ses yeux étaient encore rouges, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas totalement reprit le contrôle.

 **\- Oï, qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** S'étonna Ace.

Law était le plus vieux d'entre eux et donc celui qui arrivait le mieux à se contrôler en temps normal. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous surpris et légèrement effrayés, avouons-le, de la situation. Ce fut Sachi qui les éclaira sur ce qu'il se passait :

 **\- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas lié.**

Devant les regards vides de ses amis la jeune femme approfondit :

 **\- Lorsque nous ne sommes pas liés, c'est-à-dire lorsque nous n'avons pas de compagnon, nous sommes bien plus sensible aux phéromones que dégagent les autres espèces. Plus une personne dégage de phéromones et plus notre instinct nous poussera à lui sauter dessus ou à la mordre si celle-ci n'est pas un compagnon potentiel.**

 **\- Et ce mec dégageait une quantité incroyable de phéromones.**

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard des quatre garçons sous l'air exaspéré de Sachi.

 **\- Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps que vous nous connaissez ? Parce que vous devriez savoir tout ça surtout depuis que Penguin et moi nous sommes liés.** Soupira-t-elle.

Sabo eut la décence de rougir tandis que les deux armoires à glace l'ignorèrent et qu'Ace lui tirait la langue.

Law avait reprit ses esprits et les observait avec un micro-sourire amusé. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas sa décision de vivre avec son parrain et encore moins de suivre les conseils de ce derniers. Sans cela il n'aurait jamais rencontré Zorro, Kidd, Sabo et Ace. Et il aurait manqué quelque chose aussi soient-ils des fois.

Il y avait aussi le petit Luffy ! D'ailleurs c'était à lui d'aller le chercher à la sortie du collège ce soir. Ce fut la douce voix de Kidd qui le sortit de ses pensées :

 **\- Bouge ton cul, on y va.** Grommela le roux en l'attendant devant l'entrée du lycée.

Le brun le foudroya du regard mais se dirigea tout de même vers son ami et lorsqu'il passa devant lui, il lâcha d'un ton menaçant :

 **\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre la tulipe.**

Il évita habilement le poing qui se dirigeait vers son visage et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment en riant doucement sous les grognements de Kidd.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous trouvez pour l'instant ?**


End file.
